


замечтательный сосед

by rihyunnie



Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Forgotten Love, Kids, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery Stories, One Shot, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihyunnie/pseuds/rihyunnie
Summary: Правильные решения не всегда обоюдовыгодные. А порой не выгодные вовсе.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815400
Kudos: 7





	замечтательный сосед

Донён первым, не выходя из квартиры, узнаёт о появлении нового соседа.

Начинается всё со скулящей пронзительной мелодии, просочившейся сквозь истончившиеся стены. Донён как раз удобнее устраивается в кресле, читая при желтоватом свете настольной лампы, но в одно мгновение строки сплываются в одну, и он перестаёт улавливать суть прочитанного. Вострит уши, прислушивается. Звук такой, словно кто-то разом трёх котяток на ржавых качелях катает, и в мотиве очень отдалённо угадывается детская песенка об акульем семействе. За душу трогает, конечно, и заплакал бы, да слёз нет. А вот вопросы есть.

Прежде всего, за какие такие грехи? Донёну при переезде обещают, что в этом мрачно-устрашающем доме, отпугивающем своим спокойствием, к ночи все признаки жизни развеются, что, мол, каждый следующий сон – как вечный, что, в принципе, его устраивает. Он готов платить любые деньги за возможность посвятить время себе без зазрения совести, не отвечая на звонки нерадивых студентов, а так же их родителей, или, если требуется, и вовсе прикинуться мёртвым, и чтобы ничего ему за это не было. А тут на тебе – любительский оркестр без смс и регистрации.

Отсюда другой вопрос: за его же деньги – такое вопиющее неуважение к искусству?

Донён с воздушным хлопком закрывает книгу, стаскивает очки и поднимает взгляд к телевизору, на электронные часы. Промаргивается для фокуса. Двадцать два двадцать семь, половина одиннадцатого, если придираться. Вечер тёмный, вечер томный – поздновато для музицирования. И ладно, если бы еще играли хорошо и тихо, да тоскливое блеяние со скачущей тональностью вдруг срывается на скрипучий визг, и Донён резко оборачивается на приоткрытую дверь маленькой спаленки.

Оттуда ни звука. Значит, не разбудил.

В идеале, конечно, пойти и разобраться. Если это чей-то ребятёнок, вдруг воспылав страстью к скрипке, смычок мучает, то потрепать по волосам и отправить спать. Если же это какой-то взрослый, наплевав на законы и правила поведения в жилом доме, мнит себя светлым будущим национальной филармонии, то без лишних бесед отправить в нокаут. Но исключительно при условии, что это особь мужского пола или идентифицирующая себя как представителя этого пола, и даже габариты не имеют значения – с ними всегда разговор короткий, и чаще всего это не разговор.

С женщинами – это другое дело. С ними Донён умеет договариваться, вроде как. Один раз, по крайней мере, очень даже неплохо вышло.

Прежде, чем выйти за порог квартиры, Донён оставляет на тумбочке, рядом с книгой, стакан молока. Это значит, «я вернусь».

На лестничной клетке прохладно. Сквозняк щекочет Донёну шею, заставляя невольно поёжиться. Руки под свободной рубахой покрываются мурашками, и чем выше, тем глубже под кожу уходит дрожь. А за стенами дома сейчас буйствует лето, с его липко-жаркими днями и повышенно-влажными ночами, когда от духоты из кожи вон готов вылезти, а пальцам всё равно холодно. Донён поджимает пальцы в тапках, останавливаясь напротив двери той самой квартиры, из-за которой доносятся сомнительные увеселительные наигрыши.

Донён поднимает руку для стука, но, ведомый необъяснимым порывом, опускает её на дверную ручку и тянет на себя.

Открыто.

Нет, ну, так нельзя же. Он фактически проникает на чужую территорию, буквально вламывается, и если разборки дойдут до полиции, то его следом повяжут, а его это не устраивает. Хотя бы потому, что одного стакана молока на всю ночь не хватит. Донён кряхтит, разжимает ладонь, кривясь, когда пружина ручки очень уж громко звякает в тишине, и всё же аккуратно стучит.

К его нескрываемому ликованию, музыка стихает. Он и моргнуть не успевает, как дверь с лёгкостью распахивается, и перед его глазами, освещенный коридорной лампой, предстаёт не ребёнок и не взрослый, а не пойми, что. Кто. Кто-то высокий, взлохмаченный, со скрипкой и смычком в обеих руках, как с символами монаршей власти, и размытый до неузнаваемости.

\- О, значит, здесь всё-таки кто-то живёт? – с неподдельным удивлением спрашивает горе-музыкант, почему-то широко улыбаясь своему новому открытию.

Не дождавшись ответа, он быстро окидывает взглядом свой инструмент, что-то шипит себе под нос, коротко хихикает и складывает скрипку на комод. Опускает руки вдоль тела; он в черной майке-борцовке и черных адидасовских спортивках. Ему лет двадцать, не больше. «Больше», разве что, здесь только к росту и относится. А нет – взглядом вверх, – еще и к ушам. Забавно, всё-таки: такие огромные, а слуха в них ноль.

\- Я не специально, честно. – Негромкий голос в обёртке театрального шепота выдёргивает Донёна из наблюдательского транса. – Маклер сказал, что дом пустует и вообще не очень популярен среди понаехавших. Ну, таких, как я – за вас не знаю. Вы похожи на местного. А еще он говорил, что здесь нельзя играть на музыкальных инструментах, чтобы вибрации не расшатывали фундамент, но это же и игрой сложно назвать, не так ли?

Донён не торопится с ответом. Он слушает и анализирует, хаотично роясь в залежах памяти. Фрагменты воспоминаний щекочут обнаженную холодному воздуху шею, но, как и само изображение перед глазами, они всё еще размыты. Всегда ли этот голос был таким? А что, если представить его на тон выше – как бы он звучал тогда? С радостью приветствия, раскатываясь новым именем на языке? С трепетом любопытства, подрагивая под внимательным взглядом? С заразительным весельем рассказанной шутки на разговорной практике? А что… А что, если слогам добавить тоны?

Донён щурится и отступает на полшага назад. Новая волна мурашек охватывает его с ног до головы.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Он не говорит – отсекает вмиг, разворачиваясь на пятках и шагая вниз по лестнице. Слышит за спиной тихое, даже виноватое «И вам», и следом щелчок дверного замка. Закрывая за собой дверь собственной квартиры, Донён наконец-то выдыхает, откидываясь спиной на дверь; с губ срывается горький смешок от осознания минутной слабости и волнения, кажется, трёхгодичной давности?

А ощущение такое, будто уже лет десять прошло.

Не узнал или сделал вид? Может, ему и самому показалось: зрение-то прилично упало после аварии, но вместо того, чтобы внять рекомендациям врача, Донён зарывается в преподавание («на родине и стены лечат») и чтение по ночам («в очках я солиднее»). Как итог – исключительная дальнозоркость и четко очерченное личное пространство, за пределами которого за солидность борется внешняя холодность и естественный прищур.

Но, всё-таки, узнал или нет? Не пойдёшь же уточнять после того, как, в лучших традициях мудаческого поведения, просто махнул хвостом и отчалил восвояси. Что сейчас, что тогда – без лишних объяснений, оставив за спиной не один, как нынче, а целых двадцать опечаленных взглядов. Да и не должен он объясняться или оправдываться! И перед кем? Ему три года назад уже двадцать четыре было, а им всем не больше семнадцати – что они понимали тогда? Это было только его дело, только его проблема, которая и не проблема вовсе, а всего лишь потрясающе несправедливое стечение обстоятельств, вырвавшее его из объятий беспечности. И оно не терпело отлагательств. У него попросту не было времени. Он не должен был предупреждать. Не должен же?..

Донён прижимается затылком к деревянному полотну двери и раздосадованно, хмурясь, стучится об него еще три раза. Размеренно, чтобы эффективнее, пока в ушах не зазвенит. А когда звенит, становится еще противнее – от ситуации, от себя, от насмешки судьбы, и отвлечься бы, но та же книга не протиснется в мыслепоток, бушующий в уже саднящей голове.

\- Тебе обязательно было уходить так рано? – хнычет он, ухватываясь пальцами за волосы у лба. – Всё же могло быть по-другому, абсолютно всё…

\- Мамочка?..

Донён нащупывает рукой выключатель, оправляясь и улыбаясь, как только светильник озаряет прихожую и маленькую девочку в белой пижамке, трущую сонные глазки.

\- Нари-я, почему опять босиком? – добродушно журит он, и девочка, глянув вниз, протяжно ойкает и поджимает пальчики.

\- А где ты был? – спрашивает она, оглаживая личико и смахивая вспушенные ото сна волосы. – Ты ходил за мамочкой?

Донён сглатывает.

\- Нари-я, твоя мамочка… – Начинает он и дёргается от стука за спиной.

\- Мамочка пришла? – восклицает девочка с горящими глазками, но Донён, успокаивающе шипя с поднятой ладонью, тут же открывает дверь и выглядывает наружу. И, черт возьми, лучше бы не.

\- Учитель Ким, – низкий голос соседа сверху, уже не шёпотом, резонирует от стен, и его волной даже дверь со скрипом отворяется, – это же правда вы? Я Вон Юкхей, с вашей китайской практики – помните меня? – _«Помню»_. – Наверное, нет, ведь столько времени прошло. А я вас, кажется, сразу узнал, с порога! Вы очень изменились, выросли даже, что ли. Плечистее стали, так аж ух! Небось, в спортзал ходили, железо тягали?..

\- Ребёнка.

\- Что, простите?

Донён отпускает дверь; пальцы ноют – добела сжимал. Отступает на полшага, оглядывается на малышку, и взгляд Юкхея следует в том же направлении.

\- Ребёнка, – повторяет Донён уже тише, не отводя от девочки взгляд. Мягко улыбается. – Нари-я, мамочка не приедет. Беги скорее спать, я приду через минуту, – и, как только в спальне закрывается дверь, продолжает в пустоту коридора:

\- Была бы моя воля, я бы не уехал.

\- Я знаю, – выпаливает Юкхей и усмехается, устремив глаза в пол. – Это единственное, что мне не давало покоя все эти три года. Вы же учили, что любопытство – это естественно, и нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос…

\- У тебя есть еще вопросы? – И Юкхей, подняв голову, сталкивается с Донёном взглядом.

\- Нет, учитель Ким.

\- Хорошо подумал?

\- Это ваша дочь?

Донён хмыкает.

\- Я говорил, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы задавать интересующие вопросы, только эти вопросы нужно задавать правильно. Да, Юкхей, это моя дочь. Еще вопросы?

Юкхей мотает головой, заворачивая майку на холодные пальцы, и пятится назад, и разочарование с оттенком разбитого сердца как никогда хорошо заметно на его лице. Донён закрывает дверь, и еще минуту, прижавшись к ней щекой, в темноте слушает удаляющиеся шаркающие шаги.

\- Но я не её отец.


End file.
